tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Shortcut/Transcript
Credits. Mathilda: Could've made that shot with your eyes closed. You alright? Kyra: I'm fine. Mathilda: Glad to hear it, 'cause tomorrow's game is gonna need everything you've got. Kyra: I know, Mattie. I won't let you down. Mathilda: Okay, everyone, gather round. Tomorrow's the quarter finals. We have to get through them to have a shot at finals and you know we're facing our toughest opponents. The Gazelles are gonna give us a really hard game, so I need evertbody to be focused. I know some of you haven't made it to all the practice sessions... Some of you haven't fully committed to the team, for whatever reasons. But... But we're gonna be in it for each other tomorrow. Right? All: Right. Mathilda: And that's how we're gonna win, right? All: Right. Mathilda: Dragonflies on three. One, two, three. All: Go, Dragonflies! Kyra: You can't just turn up and drag me out of basketball practice like that. Lily: You can't keep being late to class, either. Kyra: I have a game tomorrow and I've already missed a heap of practice. The team's relying on me. Lily: I'm sorry, but this is important, too. Kyra: Right now nothing is more important than helping my team win. Lose this game and we're out of the competition. Lily: So getting your test results doesn't matter?. Maxwell: Well done, Imogen. Good work, Lily. Ruksy... I think I'll have you run the next class. Darra: Fail? No way, I studied really hard for this? Maxwell: Clearly not hard enough. But you weren't the only one. Kyra: I failed, too?! Maxwell: Nothing that prompt and regular attendance won't fix. Lily: It's not Kyra's fault. She's under a lot of pressure right now. Kyra: I have a really important basketball game tomorrow. I didn't have time to study. Imogen: I just don't get this whole sporting thing. Why try so hard to throw a ball through a hoop when you can just use magic? Kyra: If you use magic, it wouldn't be sport. Professor, can I sit the test again? After tomorrow? I can't let my team down. Maxwell: I know you have responsibilities in the human world, so I'm prepared to give you some leeway. Kyra: sighs Thank you, Professor. Darra: What about me? Don't I get a second chance, too? Imogen: Yeah, he did study hard. I helped him. Maxwell: I know pressure can affect results. And if you think this result is not a true reflection of your comprehension, then I'll allow you to re-sit the test. What do you say about that, Darra? Imogen: Of course he will. And he'll ace it. Right, bro? Darra: Ace it. Sure I will. Not a problem. Imogen: I know animation is your weak point, but we're gonna work on it. Darra: We are, are we? Imogen: I'm going to make sure you get it right. Darra: It's easy for you to say. You've never failed anything. Imogen: You're kidding. I fail. Way more than I should. I try so hard not to, but I still do, and I hate it. Don't you hate it? Darra: I don't have to. You beat yourself up enough for both of us. Kyra: I'd cram for the test with you but Mathilda's coming over. It's a pre-match ritual we have. Helps us focus so we can win. Imogen: Winning would be a whole lot easier if you used some... Kyra: It's not a win if you cheat. Imogen: Still better than not winning. But Darra will be fine. He's not going to fail again. Are you? Darra: Thanks for the juice. Kyra: The Gazelles' defense is their strong point, so we should work on breaking that. Mathilda: And their captain, Helen Matheson, she's the one to watch. Kyra: Hmm. No problem. I can take her on. Hey, stop picking off all the anchovies. Mathilda: Dump all of them and I won't have to. Kyra: They're only on my half. Mathilda: So eat your half. I've missed this. Kyra: Arguing over anchovies? Mathilda: Us. Hanging out. Your room has not changed. It's still messy as. Kyra: I know exactly where everything is. Both: It's on the floor. giggling Mathilda: How come you've been missing practice? Kyra: I've had loads of school stuff. Mathilda: Like what? Kyra: I've been doing extra subjects. Mathilda: Are you nuts? School already takes up way too much time. Kyra: I thought I' see what it's like to have no life at all. chuckles Mathilda: So there's really no guy involved? Kyra: No, I told you that. Mathilda: Hard not to think it when you stood me up so many times. Kyra: Mattie. You're my bestie. Mathilda: Which means you can tell me anything. Right? Kyra: Of course. Mathilda: So there's nothing else going on? Whatever it is, I won't judge. Trust me.Kyra: I do trust you. It's just... Mathilda: Just what? Steve: What do you think?! Kyra: Love the team spirit, Dad. Steve: Nice to see you, Mathilda. I've missed you being around Mathilda: Me too, Mr. T. Steve: Go, Dragonflies! Kyra: Mattie, you don't have to worry. I'm still the same old me. Mathilda: As long as you and I are good, that's all that matters. Except for winning tomorrow. Obviously. Lily: This basketball game means so much to Kyra. We have to help her win. Imogen: Kyra thinks magic is cheating. If she wants to lose, that's her choice. Lily: She's still got the test to sit. How will she pass if she loses the game?! She'll be heartbroken. Ruksy: And that could make Maxwell look bad. Especially if Darra fails again. Imogen: He won't. Lily: But if he did, and if Kyra fails too, the Department might consider replacing Maxwell. Ruksy: That would be awful. Imogen: They wouldn't do that just because of two failed exams. Lily: They might. The DMI is very strict about maintaining standards. Dad goes on about it all the time. Imogen: So who would we get instead? Lily: I don't know, but they'd want someone really strict to make sure we all pass. Imogen: That could delay our graduation. Lily: That's why we have to help Kyra. Ruksy: No, it wouldn't be right. Imogen: Come on, Ruksy, no one has to know. Ruksy: We would, so that's the end of it. Lily: You're right. Imogen: Absolutely no magic. Lily: I can't wait for the kick-off. Ruksy: The correct term for this game is tip-off. I've been researching it. The strategies are quite complex, with a strong geometric element. Imogen: I can think of better things to do than watch humans toss a ball around, geometrically and otherwise. Kyra: Thanks for coming. Your support means a lot. Lily: We wouldn't miss it. Ruksy: We wanna see you win. Imogen: Win, lose, it's still a waste of time. Kyra: Just remember to cheer when my team scores. Mathilda: One, two, three. Team: Go, Dragonflies. Maxwell: Ready? Darra: Sure. Maxwell: Relax. You can do this. Your time starts now. Lily: Kyra's team is behind. Imogen: That girl keeps taking the ball. Ruksy: If the Dragonflies don't improve, they'll lose. Lily: Kyra will be devastated. Imogen: Ruksy, I'm feeling peckish, would you get me a hot dog? Ruksy: Why can't you get it? You know I'm not good with humans. Imogen: You need the practice. Go. Lily: Actually, I should go help her. Imogen: Good idea. I'm going to the bathroom. Helen: Guys, that was a great half. We'll just keep doing what we're doing. I'm gonna take number eight. I'm gonna stop her scoring. You take the inbound and... Hands in, guys. One, two, three. Gazelles: Gazelles! Maxwell: Perfect timing. Okay. Darra: Well? Maxwell: Pass. Now, for the practical test. You did better with the theoretical, so there's no reason you can't do the same with this. Darra: I still don't see the point. Why am I ever gonna need to animate an elephant? Maxwell: As you well know it's not about the elephant. It's about learning the process so you can apply it elsewhere. Darra: Then give me something I might actually need to animate. Maxwell: Life doesn't always give us what we want, Darra. So we have to make do with what we're given. Darra: I can't do this. Forget it. Maxwell: Darra... Peter: Oh! Ruksy: Oh, sorry! Peter: I'm so sorry. Here. Ruksy: Uh, sorry. chuckles Steve: You've got mustard. Peter: What? Ruksy: Where have you two been? Imogen: I thought you were with Ruksy. Lily: I went to the bathroom. Imogen: So did I. I didn't see you there. Lily: I didn't see you there either. Imogen: I went to the other one. Lily: Which other one? Imogen: The one you didn't go to. Lily: Where's that? Imogen: Where the other one isn't. Ruksy: What's with you two? Both: Nothing! Lily: Oh, look, it's starting again. Ruksy: I hope the Dragonflies do better. Lily: I have a feeling they will. Imogen: So do I. Ruksy: What's wrong with number seven? Imogen: Muscle fatigue. She overdid it in the first half. Lily: It's working! Ruksy: What's working? Lily: Uh, whatever their new strategy is. Peter: Did you see that? Steve: That's Kyra. Peter: How is she doing that? Steve: Who cares?! They're winning! Lily: Go, Kyra! I knew things would get better for them! Ruksy: How did you know? Lily: I just did. Ruksy: What did you do. Lily: Nothing. Ruksy: With me. Now. Kyra: Time out! Mathilda: What are you doing?! We've got them on the run! Kyra: I need a minute. Ruksy: You used magic, didn't you? Lily: No? Ruksy: I know the attraction spell when I see one. Imogen: Lily, how could you?! Ruksy: And what about number seven's shoes? It's like she had oil under them? Imogen: So I made them a little slippery. Ruksy: We agreed not to use magic. Kyra: What's going on? Imogen: What do you mean? Lily: Nothing's going on. Kyra: Have you seen what this ball is doing?! Lily: Yeah, you're a really good player. Imogen: Awesome. Kyra: It's not me. Ruksy: She can tell, guys, it's obvious. Kyra: You did something, didn't you? Imogen: The Gazelles were winning, so we... Lily: Thought you could use a little help. Kyra: What did you do to me? Ruksy: Lily used the attraction spell. Lily: I may have. Ruksy: Did you know that the attraction magic has a growth component? It gets stronger the more it's used. Kyra: Get if off me! Lily: I can't! I... didn't read that part. Kyra: exhales I can't believe you did this after what I said. Imogen: I can't believe you don't wanna win. Kyra: I do wanna win, I just don't wanna do it by cheating! Ruksy: Well, it's unlikely you'll lose now. You're way ahead with only five minutes left to play. Lily: Why is Kyra playing so badly? Ruksy: She's letting the other team catch up. Imogen: I do not understand her. Mathilda: Time out! Mathilda: You've fumbled the last three goals and given two penalties away. Are you trying to make us lose? Kyra: Of course not. Mathilda: Doesn't look like it to me. I'm sending you off. Kyra: You can't! Mathilda: You haven't given me a choice. Kyra: Mattie. Do you trust me? Mathilda: Yes. Kyra: Then trust me now. I've got this. Lily: Kyra's amazing. Ruksy: Now she's evened the score so she can play like her old self again. Referee: Foul! Number seven. Stop the clock. Two shots. Mathilda: You okay? Imogen: What's happening? Ruksy: Kyra gets two penalty shots. She only needs one to win. Mathilda: It's okay, that was good. You'll get the next one, okay? Mathilda: Well, that was one of the weirdest games we've ever played. But, we got there in the end. I'm so proud of you guys. Dragonflies on three. Both: One, two, three, go, Dragonflies! Imogen: What took you so long? Kyra: I had to draw tactics with the team, now that we're through to the semi-finals. Lily: That's wonderful, I know how badly you wanted to win. You must be so happy. Kyra: I'm happy that we won because we played well. We earned the win. Not because of anything else. Imogen: Okay, we get it. Can we just move on and celebrate now? We're not letting all this food go to waste. Lily: This isn't just to celebrate. This is to say sorry. Kyra: Where's Darra? I thought he'd be finished with the test. Kyra: Hey. Darra: I heard you won. Congratulations. Kyra: I heard you passed the theory test. Congratulations. Are you... going to do the second half? Darra: My sister must be desperate if she sent you to talk me into finishing it. Kyra: She didn't. Darra: Good. Kyra: So, are you going to finish it? You know... When I was in primary school, I had to do cross-country runs. I never finished them. Most of the time I didn't even get halfway. My mum was the sports teacher and she always encouraged me to finish Darra: Your point being? Kyra: I thought she was just pushing me to win. But eventually I realized that... it wasn't about winning. She was trying to teach me not to give up. People won't trust you if they think you're a quitter. Look, we won today because everyoneon that team knew that no one was giving up until the game was over. Win or lose. I should--I should get back to the others. Maxwell: Ah, Darra. I wasn't expecting to see you back here. Did you leave something behind? Darra: Not exactly. Maxwell: Oh. Then I'm glad we got the chance to say goodbye properly. Since you decided to give up on us all. Unless that's not the reason that you're here either. Darra: There's um... something I need to finish. Kyra: That is so cool. Imogen: Awesome job. I knew you could do it. Darra: I slammed it. Got a pass in theory and practice. Lily: I think she likes you. Darra: Not as much as I like her being out of that book. Ruksy: Well done. Darra: Wasn't as hard as I thought. Plus, I had some help. Imogen: You're my brother. I was just trying to be supportive. Darra: Thanks, Imo. I appreciate it. But it wasn't about getting a decent mark. It was about not giving up. And someone made me realize that's what really matters. 108